The Other Chosen One
by Boooklover12
Summary: When Percy Jackson was one year old, he saw something he shouldn't have. Harry Potter needs to know what Percy saw. There is just one problem. Percy doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. If I did I would be out of school traveling the world.**

**This story takes place before Harry's fifth year, and after the Titan war.**

**Prologue**

A lone figure walked down the street. She wore black robes with a hood over her face. As she reached up to pull down her hood, a pearl ring glimmered in the dim moonlight. The street on which she walked was not a place for a romantic midnight stroll. The local gangs had long since broken the once bright streetlights that lined the sidewalks, and the nearby buildings all had either bars on their windows or no windows at all. The sidewalks themselves were cracked and choked with weeds, and in some places littered with trash and broken glass. The woman seemed to barely notice her surroundings as she walked swiftly down the street. Her long robes swished around her ankles, but other than that she made no sound at all. Leaning up against a building on the right with a cracked and gloomy façade, was a man. As the woman approached he called out.

"Sally! I have been waiting for you."

"Who's there!" the woman immediately whipped out a long reddish stick, which she pointed at the man.

The man smiled, revealing crinkly lines in the corners of his eyes. He was tall, with jet-black hair and a muscular build. He had sea green eyes that sparkled as if he had just made a joke.

"Poseidon!" The woman rushed forward and collapsed in Poseidon's arms.

"Poseidon, they didn't believe me, they said I was crazy and told me they never want to see me again!" The woman shook while she said this, wiping a tear from her face. "Whatever shall I do? And what about Percy?"

Poseidon looked down at her tear stained face.

"Use your magic, protect him, and when he is ready, send him to the place we discussed. He will be safe there."

"No! All my magic has done is create pain! I can protect him some other way, so he needn't be burdened with magic." The woman gestured eccentrically, waving her hands to go along with her point.

Poseidon frowned. "You cannot hide him from his magic. It will eventually catch up with him. Better he is trained early on, so he is prepared for both worlds."

The woman nodded, but she had a far off look in her eyes like she was imagining someplace else.

"Ok." She looked down the street as she said this, jumping at the hooting of an owl.

Poseidon frowned again, seemingly unappeased by her response.

With a glance down the street where the woman was staring he said: "Do you hear me Sally? Percy will be one of the most powerful children of this century. He must be trained, so when the time comes he is ready. You must send him to the place we discussed, otherwise both of you will be in danger."

"I don't want him to grow up there in that _place_! I want him to have a normal childhood; I don't want us to be on separate continents!"

Sally glared at Poseidon, her eyes filling with tears.

Poseidon sighed and reached for her hand. "Come to America, and settle in New York. That way if something bad happens, camp will be nearby."

Sally Jackson nodded once, and Poseidon disappeared.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry sat at the dining table in the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, still steaming. You'd think that they might tell him something about the plan for resisting Voldemort, given the fact that he was the one who saw him come back. But so far every single Order member he'd asked for information had either told him 'he was too young,' or 'not a member of the Order'.

It was infuriating.

He had been stuck at the Dursley's all summer without a single scrap of news. Apparently Ron and Hermione had completely forgotten about him, having been at the headquarters and alerted to every development.

Now however, he had hope that he might actually glean some information from the currently present members of the Order. Dinner had just finished and Sirius had just convinced Mrs. Weasley that he was not too young to know things. Sirius had spoken of a new development that Dumbledore had said Harry needed to know about, and insisted that he was ready to hear about it. Fred and George had protested that they were of age, and should be included. Ron and Hermione had insisted that Harry would tell them everything anyway so there was no point to excluding _them_. Harry had almost said he wouldn't tell them anything, but he wasn't that mean. So now everyone but Ginny sat around the dining room table, every witch or wizard staring gravely at Sirius.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Harry turned to Sirius. "What is it? Do you know where he is? What he's planning?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "We don't know where he is or what he's planning, but we do have a lead on how to defeat him."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George nearly jumped out of their seats at this news.

"Tell us!"

"How?!"

"What lead?"

"Amazing!"

Once the excited cacophony had died down, (Mostly from Fred and George who were yelling "Amazing, Amazing!") Sirius spoke.

"Fifteen years ago, a one year old boy was taken captive by Death Eaters in London. We know the Death Eaters names because they where arrested by the ministry shortly after, for using the cruciatus curse on victims until they where insane. Their names are Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr.

We don't know why they kidnapped a little boy. Maybe they wanted him as leverage for something. Maybe the just liked killing and wanted a new victim. Either way, they took him to an abandoned warehouse on the east side of London. We believe that while he was there, he overheard something key to Voldemort's downfall."

Sirius picked up a fork from the table and started twirling it around his fingers.

After a long silence Hermione said, "What happened to him?"

Sirius, who had dropped the fork and was staring at the table, jumped. "The little boy? We thought that the Death Eaters killed him because he simply disappeared after Bellatrix and her fellow Death Eaters where apprehended by the ministry.

Recently however, one of our sources discovered that he is still alive. He and his mother currently live in New York City, in America.

His mother is a witch who used to be in the Order, but left for mysterious reasons. We all thought they where dead until a few weeks ago."

Hermione frowned. "But Sirius, he would have had to go to the Wizarding School in Salem. They would have had his name on file. You would have found him."

Sirius shook his head. "That's the weird thing Hermione. We checked. There are no records of him ever attending a Wizarding School anywhere. He virtually does not exist to the magical community."

Sirius looked at Harry. "This is where you come in Harry. Voldemort knows that he is still alive, and wants to hunt him down and kill him. We want to find him first and bring him here, so we can find out what he knows. We want you to come with us because we believe he might listen to you because of your history."

"Wait." Ron held up his hands in a slow down gesture. "You want to travel to America, find a kid Voldemort wants to hunt down and kill, who you know nothing about, and bring him here, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron put his hands down. "How do you know he's not a spy?"

Harry smiled. "Anyone who Voldemort desperately wants to kill is ok by me."

Sirius laughed and said, "I thought you might say that Harry.

Mad-eye wants to leave tomorrow, just after sunrise. Are you going to come?"

Harry didn't pause. "Yes!"

"How come we can't come?" Hermione was scowling at Sirius.

"Port keys across continents are risky. We want to take as little people as possible, and myself, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-eye are already going, plus Harry, which makes five. Any more would be too dangerous."

Hermione and Ron both shot Harry envious looks from across the table.

"Wait." Fred was watching Sirius, who put down the fork he was twirling on his plate with a loud clatter. "We're missing something big here. What's this kid's name?"

Sirius glanced up and said, "Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Zip. Nada.**

**Harry POV**

Sirius woke Harry up at 6:30 am.

Which in Harry's opinion, was far to early.

"Go away…" Harry glowered at Sirius through one eye. "Oh. It's you. Is it time to leave already?"

Sirius grinned like a maniac and nodded.

Harry supposed Sirius would be glad to leave number 12 Grimmauld place after being cooped up there so long, but he hoped Sirius wasn't too obvious. He didn't want Sirius to get caught. Harry climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. He put on his good black school robes because Sirius had told him that Percy Jackson might trust them more if he knew they were from Hogwarts. Personally, Harry thought he looked just as trustworthy in muggle clothes.

Once he was done getting dressed, he brushed his teeth and headed down stairs.

Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin where already sitting around the table, talking in low voices and eating Mrs. Weasley's scrambled eggs with toast.

They all looked up as he came in and abruptly ceased talking.

"Harry. We where just talking about the plan for today. Come sit down and we'll fill you in." Tonks said as she motioned to the chair next to her.

Harry grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs, thanked Mrs. Weasley, who smiled at him, and sat down next to Tonks.

Lupin nodded gravely at Mrs. Weasley before turning to Harry and saying, "Harry, we're going to meet Mad-eye here at 6:50, and then apparate- Harry winced -to the top of Free view Hill, where we will take a portkey at 7:00 to New York City. Why Mad-eye wants to get to New York at 2:00 am their time is a mystery to me. Maybe he wants to scout out the area. We already know where Percy Jackson lives, so finding him should be fairly simple. After that we'll just improvise."

Harry nodded, but something was bugging him. "Lupin, how did you get an authorized portkey for this?"

Lupin winced. "We didn't. This portkey is completely unauthorized. We just have to hope that the Ministry doesn't notice."

Harry nodded again and said, "How will we get back?"

Lupin sighed. "There is another portkey waiting for us and Percy in Times Square that will leave at 7:00 pm New York time. Any more questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Mad-eye should be here any moment."

Five minutes later Mad-eye pushed through the kitchen door with a shout of, "CONSTANT VIGLANCE!"

Everyone including Mrs. Weasley jumped.

Lupin sighed. "Mad-eye, do you really have to do that every time you enter a room?"

Mad-eye didn't bother to answer.

"I don't think I was followed, so we can make our journey to Fair View hill after I check our departure point for eavesdroppers."

Mad-eye sat down at the table with a loud _thunk_.

Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "So we can leave now?"

"Once I determine none of you are imposters." Mad-eye glared at them like they were hiding something from him.

"Mad-eye, I assure you that none of us are imposters. We best be on our way or we'll miss our portkey." Lupin sounded exasperated.

But Mad-eye insisted, so after each of them answered a series of questions and Mad-eye was sure that each of them where who they claimed to be, they finally walked out the door of number 12 Grimmauld place.

"Harry, you'll be with me as to the fact you're underage, the rest of you, wait thirty seconds and then come one at a time." Mad-eye glared at them one last time and then offered Harry one of his gnarled hands.

It was just like Harry remembered.

In other words, completely horrible.

When it was over, Harry and Mad-eye stood on a small hill overlooking a lake. Thirty seconds later the others appeared all at once. Mad-eye nearly had a conniption.

"I told you to arrive one at a time thirty seconds apart! What were you thinking! Someone could have seen you!" Mad-eye's mouth was an angry line.

Sirius looked Mad-eye Moody directly in the eye and said, "We would have missed the portkey. As it is we only have about a minute to find it!"

That got everyone moving. They finally found a cracked picture frame near the crest of the hill, and Harry barely got his finger on it as it started to glow blue.

The portkey spit them out on a busy street in the middle of Manhattan, right in front of a moving Taxi. The driver swerved, but they nearly gave the poor man a heart attack. All around them lights flashed and noise blared.

Tonks said, "Guess it really is the city that never sleeps."

It took them two hours of wandering through dark streets and alleys to find Percy Jackson's apartment. Around 3:30 am they took a wrong turn ran into a couple of thugs, but Harry had a feeling that they wouldn't be bothering anyone ever again after meeting Sirius. It was now 4:00 am, and Harry was bored. People were starting to flood the streets, and Mad-eye seemed to think every third person was a Death Eater.

"No Mad-eye, I do not think the jogger with the stroller looks like a potential threat." Lupin sounded like he was getting tired of Mad-eye's 'constant vigilance'.

"But she could have poison in that bottle!"

The female jogger stopped and took a swig from the small blue bottle in her hand.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mad-eye, why don't you go do something else for a while?"

Mad-eye muttered something about evil death eater joggers and resumed scanning pedestrians.

Around 7:00 am a tall boy who looked about sixteen left the apartment they were watching. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He seemed to create an aura of power and authority as he walked.

Sirius whispered, "That's him! That's Percy Jackson!"

Lupin and Tonks immediately leapt to their feet.

"Follow him!" Tonks took off down the street.

They chased him for a while, but lost him when he got on a bus.

"Sorry guys. You'll have to wait for the next bus. This one is full." The bus driver left in a hurry, leaving them standing on the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Sadly.**

**Percy POV**

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, was stuck in school.

High school.

He sat at the very back of the class, as far as possible from Mrs. Lancaster, the science teacher. Mrs. Lancaster was mid-lecture, standing at the front of the class with a stack of papers, wearing a long flower print skirt and blouse. Every few minutes she would pause and push her half moon glasses (tortoise shell with blue rhinestones) back up her nose.

Percy didn't see the point of learning science.

Sure, it could be fun when they mixed together different chemicals to create explosions, but this stuff about the weather? Seriously?

He could be at camp right now, sword fighting and climbing the rock wall, but instead he was learning about how friction between clouds supposedly caused lightning.

"Percy Jackson!" Mrs. Lancaster had stopped her lecture and was glaring at Percy over her half moon glasses.

Percy stopped absent-mindedly staring out the window and turned to face Mrs. Lancaster.

"I asked you to name a type of cloud formation."

_Cloud formation? Clouds had different formations?_

"Umm… A thunderhead?" Percy guessed.

"Humph." Mrs. Lancaster frowned and walked back to the front of the class.

"No, Percy Jackson, a 'thunderhead' is not one of our curriculum cloud formation names. The correct name for a 'thunderhead' as you so eloquently put it, would be Cumulonimbus."

"Comlionbus?" Percy frowned.

"No. Repeat after me: Cum-ulon-nim-bus."

"Cumulonimbus." Percy still thought it sounded like transportation for lions, but apparently Mrs. Lancaster was satisfied with his response.

She gave him one last glare over her glasses, and turned her attention back to her lecture.

Percy resumed the serious business of staring out the window.

Goode High school was in the middle of the city, which meant that it was surrounded by streets, all of which were teeming with activity at 7:30 am. Percy's particular window looked out onto Abernathy Street, and for a moment he didn't notice anything unusual.

Commuters were moving at a fast pace typical of New Yorkers, and the taxicabs were stopping to give people a lift. The only people not moving were a group of about five in long pure black robes with some kind of crest on them. They were stopped dead in the middle of a New York sidewalk, seemingly unaware of the movement around them. They were all huddled together as if they were talking or planning something important. Percy watched as a woman with bright bubble-gum pink hair pointed towards the school and made hurry up motions with her hands. As the strange group rounded the corner, heading in the direction of the school entrance, Mrs. Lancaster finished her lecture.

"And those are the commonly found types of clouds we will be studying during our weather unit. Are we clear? I will expect a nine hundred-word essay on a type of cloud of your choice to turn in Monday. Class dismissed."

Percy stood up; shook off the stupor science class always put him in, and headed to P.E.

As he walked down the hallway to put his books in his locker, he noticed that the group of five had entered the school and were now standing in the front office.

Mrs. Ciskei, the woman in charge of signing in visitors and doing the morning announcements, did not look happy.

She was waving her hands exasperatedly and glaring at the visitors, looking like she was about to personally escort the off the premises. Suddenly her expression went slack, and she nodded, handing the strange visitors passes.

Percy's internal alarm went off. Something wasn't right here. These visitors had to be monsters.

Percy walked hurriedly down the hall, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the people in cloaks. He rounded a corner and ran straight into Martha Stevens.

Percy did not like Martha. She was constantly badgering him, asking where he went during the summer and if he would go out with her. She seemed to enjoy making him uneasy.

True to her form, Martha batted her eyelashes and said, "Why don't you take your girlfriend- (more eyelash batting) –to the movies tonight? You would have a _great_ time!

"Martha, you're not my girlfriend. Leave me alone." Percy tried to push past her, but she put out a manicured hand to stop him.

"Aww… But honey, we were _made_ for each other!"

Percy snorted.

"Sure. Because we have so much in common." Percy finally succeeded in getting past her and proceeded down the hall, only to have his path blocked by the creepy visitors.

Percy looked for a way out, but they had him surrounded. The woman with the bubble-gum pink hair (it now had purple highlights) and a boy who looked about his age with black hair and green eyes had come up behind him, so now he had no way out.

In front of him stood a man with mismatched eyes, with one blue eye and one brown. The man's blue eye whizzed around in its socket, occasionally pointing through the back of the man's head. It was sickening to watch. Percy was still mesmerized by the man's eye when the man finally spoke.

"Percy Jackson. We have been looking for you."

Percy didn't even pause. He turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am neither Rick Riordan or Jk Rowling. That said, I don't own Percy or Harry.**

**Harry POV**

It had taken them quite a while to walk to Percy's school, because they hadn't wanted to wait for another bus. When they finally arrived, the entrance lady had not wanted to let them in, and Lupin had to use a confundus charm. And now, as soon as Percy had heard them speak, he had taken off. So much for Hogwarts robes being trustworthy.

But something bothered Harry. When Percy ran off he didn't look scared. Percy had looked angry and determined. What if Percy was leading them into a trap? What if Percy was a Death Eater?

Tonks watched Percy's retreating back and sighed. "Do we chase after him?"

Mad-eye frowned. "Yes, but proceed with caution. This could be a trap."

For once even Sirius looked like he agreed with Mad-eye. The group began to chase after Percy with a lot of apologies to the students they were pushing aside.

"Sorry!"

"Excuse me!"

"Coming through!"

"Move over now!"

Percy had reached the doors at the end of the hall and burst through them, looking quickly to the left and right before tearing across the street. Harry hurried out after him, pausing only briefly before sprinting across two lanes of traffic. Annoyed drivers honked their horns at him, but he barely noticed. Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, and Mad-eye were close behind him, huffing and puffing with the effort of keeping up with Harry and Percy. Percy paused for a moment before jogging down an alleyway on the right. Harry ran up to the alley and stopped. This had 'trap' written loud and clear all over it.

Nonetheless, they needed Percy. Harry charged ahead, the others on his heels. Percy had stopped at the end of the alley and cursed in some other language when he saw Harry.

Percy pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket and said, "What do you want?"

Percy made the pen look menacing. He held it in front of him like a dangerous weapon, his sea green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Tonks took a step forward. "We want you to come with us, so we can talk."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Fat chance at that. What are you?"

Percy sounded like he was mildly curious, but he was tense and watching their every move.

Mad-eye had had enough. "Are you a Death Eater boy? 'Cause I don't like Death Eaters."

Percy looked directly at him and said, "What's a Death Eater?"

Percy sounded utterly sincere. Harry looked at the others. There was no way news of Lord Voldemort and his followers had not reached New York. Who was this guy? Did he not know about magic at all?

Lupin said, "Do you know of the Dark Lord?"

Percy snorted. "Yeah. Met him quite a few times when- "

That was enough for Mad-eye. He sent a sunning spell directly at Percy. Harry was sure that Percy was hit, but Percy had fast reflexes. Percy dodged and ran directly at Mad-eye, a glowing double edged bronze sword in his hands. Tonks sent a body bind curse at Percy, but she was so shocked she missed. Percy disarmed Mad-eye with one stroke of his bronze sword, and yelled: "What do you want?"

Mad-eye yelled, "Your mother was magical! Don't you know who we are?"

Percy froze. "What?"

Sirius yelled, "STUPIFY!"

His spell hit Percy full in the face.

Percy collapsed in a heap, dropping the ballpoint pen he was holding earlier. His sword had disappeared.

Harry looked at the others. "Now what?"

Mad-eye looked down at Percy. "We drag him to Times Square, tie him up, and wait for the Portkey."

Tonks frowned. "Won't the New Yorkers notice him all tied up?"

Mad-eye nodded. "Excellent point. New plan: we drag him to an alley near Times Square, tie him up, and wait for the Portkey."

Lupin opened his mouth to argue, then shrugged.

Mad-eye pointed his wand at Percy and told Harry to cover him with his invisibility cloak.

It didn't take them very long to make their way to Times Square. It was only a mile away, and they made good time, hurrying through alleyways with Percy bobbing in the air behind them.

When they finally arrived Mad-eye searched for an alley to put Percy in while the others talked.

"There is definitely something not right about him." Tonks said as she stared at the spot where Percy was concealed by the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Do you think he really is a Death Eater? He said he met the Dark Lord."

Sirius frowned. "I get the feeling that he really didn't know who we are or who the Death Eaters are at all."

Lupin stared sadly down at Percy. "I wonder if he remembers what happened to him."

Everyone was silent at that.

Mad-eye came back to tell them he had found a suitable alley and the group of five slowly walked toward it.

When they arrived in the alley, Mad-eye unceremoniously lifted the spell on Percy, causing his unconscious form to fall several feet.

"Mad-eye!" Tonks was glaring at Mad-eye. "He didn't do anything!"

"He nearly killed me with that weird sword of his!" Mad-eye said indignantly.

"Speaking of which, where did that sword go?" Harry asked Lupin.

"I don't know." Lupin said, clearly mystified by Percy. "But something is definitely not right here. Tie him up and then we'll question him."

Mad-eye pointed his wand at Percy and muttered a spell, and instantly ropes wound around Percy's ankles and wrists.

"Time to wake him up?" Sirius was staring at Percy with intense curiosity.

Tonks pointed her wand at Percy and said, "Enervate."

For a moment nothing happened, but then Percy groaned.

"Annabeth is so going to kill me." Percy said as he opened his eyes.

As soon as Percy saw them he sat up and tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go.

A fierce determination entered Percy's eyes and he said, "What are you and what do you want?"

Lupin looked down at Percy. "We're sorry, we just wanted to talk, and that was hard to do while you tried to take Mad-eye's head off."

Percy snorted. "I may not be an A+ student, but I'm not stupid. He attacked first."

Mad-eye narrowed his eyes at Percy. "You said you where in league with Lord Voldemort."

Tonks and Lupin flinched.

Percy snickered at Mad-eye. "Voldemort? Who is that? His name sounds like a type of rare mold. Besides, I never said anything about a Lord Moldyshorts."

The five of us stared at him open mouthed.

"How can you not know who he is? Voldemort is the darkest wizard of all time!" Harry spluttered.

Percy's eyes widened. "Y-you're wizards?"

Sirius nodded absent-mindedly, obviously still baffled by the moldy-shorts comment and said, "But you know that already, of course, being one yourself."

Percy just stared at us.

"Umm… Sirius? I don't think he knows." Harry looked worriedly at Percy as he said this, because Percy was shaking his head and had an expression of absolute shock on his face. However, Percy recovered quickly and burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?" Percy's face fell as he caught sight of our expressions. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No. Didn't you're mother tell you about the Wizarding world? She was part of the Order." Lupin said in a curious tone.

"No." said Percy flatly. "I can't possibly be a wizard. You've got the wrong guy."

Sirius snorted. "That is exactly what Harry said when Hagrid found him."

"You've got to be kidding me! My mother would never hide something this big from me! You have to be lying!" Percy exclaimed, but even Harry could tell that he didn't believe it. Lupin had sounded so absolutely sure.

Sirius sighed. "Let's find your mother. We'll let her explain all of this."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "How do I know this is not a trick to find my mother?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Percy, we know where you live. If we wanted to find your mother we would have just trailed her when she left your apartment."

This did not seem to make Percy feel better at all. "You've been _stalking_ my mother?"

It was Lupin's turn to roll his eyes. "Let's just go find her. Mad-eye, undo his bonds."

Percy stood up. "There will be no need." He said coldly. The bonds lay in tatters at his feet. How he untied himself without them noticing was a mystery to Harry.

"How…" Mad-eye looked shocked that Percy had freed himself without any of their help.

Percy dusted himself off and walked out of the alley. All five wizards were still staring dumbstruck at the place where Percy had been sitting.

"Coming?" Percy asked, glancing back over his shoulder at them.

Sirius turned. "Why are you trusting us?" He asked.

Percy frowned. "I can tell when people lie. And you aren't lying. Although, I wish you were. And, I saw those… Spells you fired at me. I believe that you're wizards."

**A/N Yay! I finally finished the fourth chapter! That took a long time. But now I'm done! Time to celebrate with cookies: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry POV**

They followed Percy at a distance, none of them daring to get to close. Harry was shocked. Percy didn't know about their world, he had a mysterious sword that he had tried to take Mad-eye's head off with, and to top it all off, he had mysteriously broken his bonds without any help. Harry was the most suspicious he had ever been in his entire life. He was so shocked and suspicious that he didn't even ask Percy how he would have a magical sword and not know about magic.

Harry was working up the nerve to ask Percy what his mother's name was, when they arrived at a candy shop. Emblazoned in large cursive red, white, and blue letters were the words_ '__Sweet On America'_. Percy strode right up to the door like he owned the place, and walked right in. With a glance at Sirius and Lupin, Harry followed. The inside of the store was lavishly decorated, with red, white, and blue streamers above all the candy isles. A woman with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes was refilling a box of chocolate covered pretzels. She looked up as the bell attached to the door rang. Her eyes jumped from the wand in Tonks's hand, to the crest on Harry's robes, and came to rest on Percy's face. She looked shocked.

Percy wasted no time. "Mom? Is there something that you haven't told me?"

Sally ran a hand through her hair. "Yes. You might want to come sit down. There are some chairs in the break room."

Percy made a small coughing noise. "You mean that they're telling the truth? I thought they might be lying!"

Sally looked at her son and said, "I am sorry. Lets go sit down, Percy. You can leave your friends-"

Percy cut across her and shouted, "You lied to me?! How could you?"

Sally said, "Percy. Calm down. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. Please come to the back room, and I will explain."

Percy gave her a look of hurt and confusion, and she seemed to wilt.

"Come. I will explain." Sally ushered Percy toward the break room and said to us, "Stay here. Please try not to break anything."

Sally and Percy slowly walked away, Percy holding his arms stiffly and not looking at his mother.

Percy POV

Percy was distraught. How could his mother keep something this big from him? If his kidnapper/wizard friends were right, then his mother was a witch and he was a wizard. How could it be true? He already had enough craziness in his life; he didn't need _witches _and_ wizards_ added to the mix.

As soon as the break room door swung shut, Percy rounded on his mother. "How in the world-"

Sally cut him off. "Please Percy, before you accuse me of anything, let me explain."

Percy just stared at her open mouthed.

Sally sighed. "I was originally from England. I grew up there, as a matter of fact. When I was eleven, I received word of Hogwarts, a wizarding school in Brittan. At the time, I had no idea I was a witch, and that the magical world existed. I went to Hogwarts, and studied in the magical arts.

By the time I was seventeen, I completed my magical education and was ready to get a job. At the time, my uncle had just died, but not from cancer. My uncle was killed by a dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort. Distraught, I joined the Order of the Phoenix, the group of people currently waiting in the candy shop.

When you were born, I decided to quit. I had deemed it to dangerous, and I did not want you to become an orphan if I was killed.

We moved to a small house on the outskirts of London, in the hope that no one would find us there. When you were one year old, I came home to find that you were gone, and the babysitter, Matilda, vanished. I searched everywhere, but I could not find you. I was frantic. I called the Order and asked if they knew where you were. They said that death eaters had taken you, and that you were probably dead.

I could not take it. I prayed to Poseidon for help, and he told me to go to an abandoned warehouse in the eastern half of London. By the time I got there, the Ministry of magic had arrived, and taken the Death eaters and you into custody. It took me nearly two days to get you out, and by then the Order was already hot on the trail of Lord Voldemort, and had forgotten all about you. I vowed never to let my magic harm you again, so I faked our disappearances and moved to New York, where Poseidon said I could keep you safe, and where camp would be nearby if you needed it. I had hoped that this day would never come, but it seems that it has," Sally finished, looking beseechingly up at her son, begging him to believe her.

Percy stared at her. There was a whole other aspect of her life, and she'd never told him about it. He could have helped! And now what was he going to do?

Wizards? Pleeze. He had enough problems without another magical world that probably needed saving.

"Mom. You knew this all along and you never told me? I could have helped! We could have worked through this together!"

She looked at him sadly. "I was trying to protect you. I thought if you didn't know you would be safer."

Percy frowned. "Mom, when have I ever been safe? Besides, can I even be a… Wizard if I'm already a demigod? Aren't there rules about stuff like that?"

For the first time, Sally smiled. "Percy, you are most definitely a wizard. I've seen you use magic."

Percy was wearing his trademark I'm-confused-so-you-better-explain face. "When?"

"Remember right before you found out you were a demigod, and we were about to leave for Montauk? I saw you make that gesture toward Gabe, and how he practically flew up the stairs like he was shot from a cannon. Percy, no normal demigod could have done that. You're a Wizard."

Suddenly, Percy remembered all the weird, crazy things that had happened. He had just brushed it off to regular demigod craziness at the time, but no normal (well normalish) demigod could have done it.

Sally was watching her son with a growing grin on her face. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Percy nodded. "I believe you. But what should I do? They saw my sword, mom, because when I first saw them I thought they were monsters."

Sally paled. "Listen Percy, you can't let them know that you are a demigod. Tell them that your sword was a gift from me, and that you didn't know about magic, but you just never thought about it much, because you grew up with it. The Mist should help, they probably don't even remember now."

Percy looked at his mother incredulously. "So I just go with them? To England, by myself, to go to a school I know nothing about, to study magic, which I know nothing about?"

Sally just looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

Percy sighed. After all, he'd been in worse situations; it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself.

Still, Wizards? Seriously? As if his life couldn't get any more complicated.

_The fates must hate me._


End file.
